


Always you

by fanta5ia



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: High School Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Singer Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), how does this work??, model georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta5ia/pseuds/fanta5ia
Summary: Two past lovers meets again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	Always you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if it is bad. I used in writing in wattpad since I came there first. I'll try my best to update. Much love, <3

**Third** **Person**

"George? What do you want to do after high school?" Asked Clay as he stroked his boyfriend's hair who is laying on his lap.

There was silence for a moment, then George replied, "I want to try modelling or maybe go to college with you." Clay smiled at his adorable boyfriend.

"Well, I want to be a singer but I'm still hesitating," The blond said and looked down while fiddling with his fingers.

George jumped up surprising Clay, "Are kidding me!? You're voice is amazing Clay." George placed his hands on his lover's face and smiled.

"I say you do it." He said and kissed him on the lips. _Wow._ Clay thought, he knew George doesn't give affection first. He loved it. 

"I love you George."

"I love you too Clay."

…

"Are you okay?" The voice was barely heard because of the poor connection. 

"Yeah, just tired," Clay replied before yawning.

"Oh okay, take a rest today. I'll talk to you next week. Bye."

"Wait George!" He shouted only to see George already ended it. Their relationship suddenly became distant because of their schedules and their distance. _I shouldn't have said that._ Clay thought wanting to slap himself. They barely talked last time and he wasted the chance to talk to him again. 

They were only able to talk once a week because of George's strict modelling agency. It was the worst for the two. George sighed as he ended the call. He's starting think if him and Clay are able to continue their relationship. He looked down and closed his eyes. He put his legs closer to his chest.

"You good bud?" He looked up to see his friend Wilbur looking concerned. 

"Yeah. It's just about me and Clay," He said and fixed his posture when the taller sat next to him.

"Oh, I'm sure you guys will work it out," Said Wilbur, trying to lift his friend's mood.

"Thanks Wil."

...

"Hey," Clay looked up to see George. He scooted a little bit o George can sit beside him. The both of them smiled at each other before looking away. Silence filled the air, it was awkward but comfortable. Both knew what was coming but neither of them chose to speak.

"So," George started as his voice cracked ever so slightly. The blond looked at him. He can see the tears threatening to fall. His heart aches seeing George like that.

" I know, I love you George," The blond looked down as he finally let his tears fall. 

"I love you too," George grabbed Clay and hugged him tightly. 

....

They finally did it, they officially broke up. It was hard for the both of them but they knew it would be the best for them. 5 years passed. George's been doing good in his modelling career. Clay is very close to releasing his song under the artist name Dream. 

"Hey George, you still have to go to that interview to address the your dating rumors with Nick," Niki spoke, she is George's personal assistant. George sighed and stretched his arms. It was going to be a long day.

"Alright, where will it be held?" He asks as he fixes his clothing and posture.

"At a restaurant at Schlatt's mall, they rented the whole resto for you," She replies with a smile.

"Yay food!" The two giggled. He grabbed his glasses and took a final look in the mirror before going.

...

"Dream! You're gonna perform today!" Karl shouts as he excitedly shakes Dream.

"I know Karl, this is totally gonna change my life." He says and nervously played with his hands. He looked at himself at the mirror, his appearance changed a lot. His hair is much longer than before. He tied it into a ponytail with a few strands slipping out. 

This is his outfit luvs. <3

PLEASE HE LOOKS SO HANDOSM ENFONWNGEOFNB

pLEASE you guys can think of what pants he wear. Or don't let him wear anything. Kidding, I WON'T LET HIM SING BUTTNAKED.

"Do I look okay?" He faces Karl.

"You look awesome."

"So where am I going to sing?"

"The company said it will be at,

Shlatt's mall."

DUDUN 

this is really short for a first chapter. I apologize. But here you go! no one asked for this but here you go! 


End file.
